


Queen of Youtube? A Jacksepticeye x OC

by BlackDragonQueen1294



Series: Youtube Royalty [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragonQueen1294/pseuds/BlackDragonQueen1294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok yes I know most people won't read this, but it is the prequel to another book that I will be writing after this one is done because it sets everything up for the next book so hopefully this book will be short (probably not cause I have a lot of ideas but eh) Read the notes for more info or message me.<br/>This is what Josey looks like: http://larkness-monster.deviantart.com/art/Female-Markiplier-623122443?src=MC_deviation_stack (picture doesn't belong to me all rights go to the original creator)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to Author/Book

Alright, my name is BlackDragonQueen1294 or just BlackDragon and this is my first 'published' work in a while and I have improved since I first tried to write online. Now, any and all criticism is accepted though if it is negative I will most likely start crying... Anyway, I will take anything you throw at me and keep it in mind when I am writing a chapter or coming back and editing this, which I will most likely do at the end of each school year when I learn more and more about how to properly edit writing pieces and what makes them good and what makes them bad.  ~~like the fact I haven't used any commas is bothering each and every one of you, it will be fixed.~~ Back to the point, I hope you enjoy this piece and if you want to see yourself or an OC in this piece there will be contests every now and then when the characters are going to a convention or something like that. Now the first chapter won't be up until tomorrow June 30th, 2016 but I hope you enjoy.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it and see ;)

"Hey Dragonites, so today is not the day you have all been waiting for, at PAX I will do a face reveal. Now calm down cause we have so very serious business to attend to first, before I tell you about PAX, watching the 30 million subscriber video that was made for me by you guys." I said letting out a breath, I looked up at the camera before pushing the play button on the video. I sat there tears running down my face as people talked about how much I have changed their lives and how much they loved me, but my breathing hitched when I saw one of my best friends, Ariel, appeared on the screen and said

"Hey hun, what more could I say then, you are the best, you are an amazing person and you have changed so many lives, including mine for the better. Just know that I love you very much and I will talk to you later hun, bye." she said and smiled before turning off the camera. After a few more people telling me how much I have changed their lives and how awesome I am the last person appeared on screen, here is what she said:

"Megan, what do I say that you don't already know?" she asked herself "I guess I will just say that when they asked me to do this I automatically accepted and started to write down what I was going to say but I knew you would frown upon it so I threw that out and decided to wing it. Megan, I want you to know that I love you like a sister, you have always been there for me through everything, the bad, the good, and the amazing and I really appreciate it and I am so proud of you for getting to this HUGE milestone. Talk with you later chica." she finished wiping away her tears and smiling as she turned off the camera. 'Oh Em.' I thought to myself. I stayed quiet as a duet between Emily and Ariel played on top of a lot of fanart. When it ended I just stammered I was speechless.

"Thank you." I managed to stumble out "You guys are way better and cooler than I am, I just sit behind a camera in a room all by myself and talk to it, yes I play games for charities but nearly all the money for those charities is coming from you guys. Thank you guys so much, I cannot think of anything else to say other than thank you for everything, I don't care if I have 30 million subscribers or 3 subscribers numbers don't matter all that matters is that we are making a difference in the world. So PAX huh, yes I am going but the next video going up today was made yesterday and is talking about everything that I am planning to be apart of during PAX so stay tunned for that. I am going to end this here but remember I love you all very much. Love, peace, and chicken grease, this is BlackDragon queen signing off. Bye!" I said and waved, (end clip) "Are you guys ready to see my real face and not this mask all the time?" I asked and sighed for a moment before reaching and turning off the camera.

*Fourth wall break*

WAIT A MINUTE! I should introduce myself and tell you my story before just throwing you into a bunch of random shit continue on to the next chapter when it gets out. :)


	3. Let's start at the very beginning, that's a very good place to start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone get the reference? If you do comment, the first comment to get it right will get a prize idk what yet though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last chapter so check that out before reading this one.

I started Youtube when I was 16 and because I was underage I wanted to hide my face so I went out and bought a simple motorcycle helmet and worked off of that making a dragon's head but my story started even before that let us travel into the past and explore in quick narration (Draw My Life, style narration)

 

 

Early Life (Birth- 4 years)

"In the universe, in the Milky Way galaxy, in the system of the star Sol, on the third planet from Sol know to its residents as Earth, in the Western Hemisphere, on the continent of North America, in the country of the United State, in the state of Hawaii, on the island of O'ahu, near it's capital of Honolulu, and at 2:58 am on June 28, 1989, my slightly older twin brother was born and 2 minutes later at 3:00 am I was born. I was a small child because my brother was so big and buff from the moment he was born, but I was small so the doctors didn't know that I was there, when my parents found out, they didn't want me, I was unexpected and they told the doctors that they would name me and then put me up for adoption. they ended up naming my Rose Vivian Fischbach, and yes if you somehow don't know at this point since this is going up after PAX,  I am the sister of Mark Edward Fischbach also known as Markiplier. This would have come out sooner but I wanted to establish my own fanbase so that no one told me or Mark that we were trying to profit off of the other's success, but anyway I was put up for adoption on June 30th and I was adopted on July 1st. I was adopted by a couple on vacation who had been trying to have kids for almost 2 years and the woman kept having miscarriages so they decided to adopt, they decided that they may as well look at kids while they were on vacation and the moment that the woman, Katy, set her eyes on me she knew that I was the child that she wanted to adopt. She pointed me out to her husband, Mike, and he agreed so they approached they desk got everything approved and we flew back home on July 3rd to Toledo, Ohio. My parents put me through public school up in Ionia, Michigan where most of my father's family lived."

Young Life (5 years- 10 years)

"My young life wasn't very eventful I did normal kid things like making friends and playing with legos and video games... Well, I guess for a girl those last two aren't common but I grew up with geeky parents so, meh. One of the biggest parts of my young life was when I found out in 1st grade that I needed glasses, this had become a thing though through my school multiple people had gotten glasses recently so I wasn't teased. As I was growing up I had always kept my room nice and neat along with my homework area/desk but when I had started to clean the house without being asked my parents were thrown for a loop and took me to the doctor's when she told them that I had mild OCD and if it seemed to get worse come back and get me some med's but other than that just let me do my thing. When I was 10 I found out I was adopted and my parents decided to tell me my real name. They had renamed me to Josey Lou Ransom and when they told me my original name was Rose Vivian Fischbach I was happy they changed it my old name didn't seem to flow like my name did.

Pre-teen (11-13)

When I was almost 11 my mother and father told me that my mother was going to have her own child and I was going to be a big sister and just over a month after my 11th birthday my younger sister was born Megan Elizabeth Ransom she was and adorable child though she made my mother act weird during her pregnancy I don't even want to get into it. But no less that 2 years later in 2002 our mother was killed in a car accident, I felt bad for Megan with her having to grow up without a mother so I stepped up I acted like a mother for this child and I was the first to notice that she didn't want to walk and suggested to my father that we take her to physical therapy. That went well and she started to walk.

Teen (14-19)

My teen years were normal, I think, I was getting new glasses when I needed them and going to the doctor about once every 6 months but my life changed when Megan slipped and fell on the floor of a friend of the families'. That was when we found out that she had Neurofibromatosis which for her affected the bones in her legs. So from that point on I helped Megan out when she needed it and tried to be the best big sister ever. In May 2005 I found this website called Youtube. That sparked my interest in filming so I made myself a mask out of an old motorcycle helmet to protect my identity and claimed the name BlackDragonQueen. I kept doing that and I slowly gained my and more followers. Nothing else much happened in those years I made friends that I kept through my first year of college, I was going to college for film and editing.

Young Adult (20-now(27))

I really hit it off on Youtube in 2008 when I came out with my first Let's play video and a fail compilation of my life. I had started a series that I called Recommendations and it was like Pewdiepie's shout-out series but you didn't have to do anything, I found you. In the fall of 2012, I had been watching Mark for a while and I knew he had to be related to me because Fischbach isn't a common last name, and I picked him for my recommendation of the month not because he was my brother but because he deserved it. I talked with Mark and we got together in Cincinnati to do a collab together. I was about his 30th subscriber I think cause he only had 3 videos out when I subscribed, because he was just so cool. I stayed constantly active with his channel, donating money to the livestreams and commenting on his videos and still managing to keep up my own Youtube channel and go to school and get good grades. I graduated in 2013 with a major in film and a minor in film editing. from that point on everything shifted to my Youtube channel, I had grown a lot in the last 5 years and was now one of the biggest names out there (with close to 25 million subs) and I still hadn't revealed my face, it just never felt like the right time and I wanted to wait. In 2014 I got the chance to meet my brother(again) as we were both at PAX Prime and happened to get a room next to each other. Now see if you think about Markiplier or look up a picture of him. If you genderswap him I am the result I looked like the splitting image of him except for the fact that my hair had a magenta shade at that moment. Mark seemed to notice this and asked me questions he told me that his parents had told him that he had a sister and that they were twins and I smiled I nodded confirming that I was his sister and I explained to him that we should keep it on the down-low for now because, otherwise, my fans might think that he was trying to get lucky off of my success. He agreed but invited my to play some games with him sometime. Over the years up until 2016 Mark and I had done lots of collabs together and I had recently moved out to LA from my small house in Michigan. I became great friends with the whole crew and was in a lot of collabs with them too. In the spring of 2016, Mark and I were talking and we decided to announce our blood relation at PAX and I decided that I would do my face reveal there as well. So there you are guys, that was my draw my life video. At this point, PAX is done and over with but I wanted to get this done before hand, if you any questions feel free to comment and make sure to like this video, if you want to. Love, peace, and chicken grease this is BlackDragonQueen signing off. Bye." I finished and waited a few moments before doing my end clip "This is my face if you don't know what I look like." I said and turned the camera so they saw my face. I smiled and waved before turning off the camera.

 

If you guys have any questions or comments about her history feel free to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease, this is BlackDragonQueen1294 saying bye for now. :) <3
> 
>  
> 
> If you notice any grammar mistakes please tell me and I will fix it as soon as I can, also please tell me what you think. :)


End file.
